Kenangan
by ceruleanday
Summary: Dibagi dalam dua kisah: (I) Aku, Kau, dan Hidup. Aku adalah manusia dan kau adalah kucing. Lalu, Tuhan mempertemukan kita. (II) Sayuran, Fish Chips, dan Cinta. Saat ini kau berada dalam fase membenci sayuran. Kubuatkan kau fish chips. Lalu, aku mencintaimu. Totally can't make better summary. Orz. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **Hingga kiamat pun, Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Saya hanya bersenang-senang dengan membuat fanfiction saja.

**Warning** : _too much narrative, cat-kuroko, fluffy, alternate universe, science-fic theme, divided into two different stories, beware for you who hate vegetables (haha)_

* * *

**Kenangan**

**by **_Leon_

* * *

**[I]**

**Kau, Aku dan Hidup**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami Taiga. Rambut dan seringainya mungkin sanggup membuat auman tak tervokalisasi hingga tikus-tikus kecil bergidik ketakutan. Wajah yang diberkahi oleh Tuhan kepadanya cukup memberi sketsa kasar akan pribadinya yang dekat dengan dunia kejahatan. Jangan tanyakan soal ukuran baju ataupun celana yang dikenakannya setiap hari sebab berbagai garmen terkenal terkadang memberinya harapan palsu perihai _size _yang muat di tubuhnya. Sayangnya, jantung mungil yang tersembunyi di balik dinding toraks miliknya mengikhtisarkan hal yang kontradiktif. Siapapun yang melihat tanpa mengenal personaliti pria ini akan sibuk mencari-cari celah akan keburukannya. Begitulah manusia. Pikiran mereka terlalu fokus pada sampul sebuah majalah sehingga konten di dalamnya dilupakan begitu saja.

Pria ini sadar sepenuhnya akan anggapan banyak pasang mata yang mengamatinya di pejalan kaki hingga jalur sepeda taman kota. Tetapi, ia sudah cukup masa bodoh. Bisa hidup tanpa menyusahkan orang lain merupakan prinsip hidup yang dipegangnya. Jadi, kehadirannya yang telah menghirup berjuta-juta liter oksigen secara gratis di Tokyo tak akan menjadi masalah selama ia melaksanakan tugas serta kewajibannya. Yap.

Sekolah adalah salah satu tuntutan yang harus dipenuhinya selama berada di Jepang. Kepindahannya secara tiba-tiba ke negara adidaya di region Asia Timur ini adalah bukti nyata kemandirian yang didapatkannya selama hidup delapan tahun di USA. New York dan Tokyo memiliki persamaan dan perbedaan yang signifikan. Namun, ada hal yang hingga saat ini sulit dilepaskan pria bertubuh titan ini (begitu anggapan teman sekolahnya di Tokyo) meski _bento _berisi sayuran berwarna pelangi di langit yang biru mengisi menu makan siangnya. Adalah dua hal dan ia hanya butuh sekitar tiga puluh menit setiap hari bila waktu sengganggnya tidak diisi dengan kegiatan ekstrakurikuler sekolah.

Basket dan Maji Burger.

Akan tetapi, pria ini melupakan satu hal lain. Semestinya, ia menjadi lebih awas sementara ada makhluk lain yang entah harus disebutnya apa tengah tertidur santai sembari menjadikan kedua pahanya sebagai alas kepala. Yup. Ialah _Kuroko-neko_. Kucing jadi-jadian—ups—Kagami selalu paham jenis kucing aneh ini akan mencakar-cakar wajahnya bila disebut dengan istilah itu—yang tinggal bersamanya selama kurang lebih lima tahun belakangan ini. Kagami menemukan _strain _kucing ini ketika ia masih di New York. Saat itu, ia ingat betul ketika seharian penuh ia bersama dengan Himuro Tatsuya saling berbagi poin dengan bola karet berwarna oranye pastel itu. Petang hari dibiarkan mereka berlalu meski jam belajar Tatsuya telah lewat sekitar satu jam lebih. Kata bocah berdarah Jepang asli itu, belajar bisa dilakukan di mana saja. Jadi, kalaupun ia dimarahi toh nilai-nilainya di berbagai mata pelajaran akan selalu stabil. Terkutuklah otak revolusi _Einstein_ itu, pikir Kagami. Sebaliknya, Kagami tampak bersusah payah mengejar ketertinggalannya terutama dalam hal _grammar_. Lagi-lagi nasihat Tatsuya sama saja. Main basket juga akan membuatmu pintar menghafal banyak kosakata dalam bahasa Inggris. Oh, tentu. Misalnya saja, _umm, _dunk.

Oke, sebanyak apapun Kagami mengingat momen-momen berharga bersama Tatsuya, pada akhirnya ia akan melupakan bagian terpenting setelahnya. Yaitu, tepat di mana Tatsuya meninggalkannya seorang diri di lapangan basket karena ibu bocah itu menelpon dengan suara melebihi toa 220 Volt—_sepertinya ini idiom yang salah_. Sementara Kagami kecil membereskan _jersey _bersama botol air minum ke dalam ransel miliknya, ia mendengar ada suara cicitan di balik semak-semak. Awalnya, Kagami kecil cukup menghiraukan hingga rasa penasaran menggantikan niat baiknya untuk segera melarikan diri sejauh mungkin karena pikiran imajinatifnya berkata bila makhluk buaslah yang menjadi sumber suara cicitan itu. Tetapi, anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. Ia akan mati kejang bila tak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Cicitan itu semakin lama semakin riuh. Seolah ada yang berusaha lari dari terkaman buaya ataupun singa. Tetapi, _hey, _New York City bukalah Madagascar—kecuali jika binatang-binatang di animasi _Open Season _yang kerapkali ditonton Kagami kecil berseru riang menemukan dunia baru di balik tembok kebun binatang. Dan, betapa terkejutnya pemuda cilik sesaat setelahnya. Ia berhasil mengumpulkan poin keberanian dalam hatinya dan siap menerima resiko dimakan ataupun dicincang halus oleh cakar-cakar macan. Namun, apa yang diamati oleh sepasang rubi miliknya melenyapkan sudah poin-poin keberanian itu. Pada akhirnya, Kagami Taiga yang saat itu masih berusia sembilan tahun hanya menemukan seekor anak kucing putih yang tengah menggulung diri kedinginan di bawah pohon _Edelweis_. Rasa iba mengantar Kagami pada pertemuan yang cukup mengagetkan ini. Sebab, siapa sangka jika dalam waktu setahun saja, ada perubahan yang cukup ajaib pada kucing peliharaannya.

Pertama, kucing itu mampu berbicara. Kedua, kucing itu mampu bertransformasi. Ketiga, kucing itu tak takut air—ini adalah hal fundamental dan prinsipal pada setiap kucing. Keempat, kucing ini memiliki wajah tanpa ekspresi (kurasa aku tak perlu menjelaskan seperti apa kontur ekspresi yang hilang di otot wajahnya). Kelima, kucing ini sangat manja. Lalu, keenam—Kuroko Tetsuya adalah nama pemberian Kagami Taiga padanya. Setelah itu, perjanjian terbentuk. Kontrak serta aklamasi hitam di atas putih disepakati. Ada akad—_woy. _Dan _voila, we shared the bond_. Cukup sederhana, bukan?

Nyatanya, tidak sesederhana yang terjadi hingga saat ini. Karena, sebanyak apapun cara yang dilakukan Kagami untuk melepaskan diri dari _strain _kucing ini, semakin erat pula Kuroko-_neko _'menempel' padanya.

'_Itu sudah takdir.'_

Begitulah jawaban Kuroko-_neko _pada Kagami.

Kembali pada aktivitas Kagami tepat pukul sepuluh malam, yakni saat ini, konsentrasinya pada puluhan deretan kanji dalam buku _Anatomi dan Fisiologi: Edisi ke-VI _mulai terpecah belah. Oh, mari perkenalkan Kagami Taiga sang calon _practitioner_. Dengan kacamata minus membingkai sepasang rubi indah miliknya, susah payah ia mengatur gerakan motorik mata dan kedua tangannya. Jika satu tangan digunakan untuk membalik sisi halaman si buku, maka tangan yang bebas akan tepat berada di puncak _baby blue cotton _milik Kuroko. Bila ia berhenti satu detik saja mengelus-elus lembut surai biru laut Kuroko-_neko _yang sehalus permen kapas, kucing ini pasti akan menggunakan alat pertahanannya untuk mencakari kaki Kagami. Tidak sakit sih, tetapi tetap saja perbuatan semacam itu sangat iseng dan menyebalkan. Kagami pun akan selalu menjadi dirinya. Meski Taiga berarti macan, sama sekali ia tidak memerlihatkan pribadi seperti binatang itu. Rasa sayangnya pada Kuroko melebihi kebencian absurdnya pada anjing. Dalam kata lain, Kuroko adalah pelipur laranya.

_Sheet._

Lembar demi lembar berganti.

_Tick tock._

Detik demi detik jua ikut beralih.

Malam telah begitu larut. Namun, sesekali mata biru Kuroko akan mengintip meski rasa ngantuk semakin nyata menghampiri pusat kesadarannya. Kagami Taiga masih sibuk merapal banyak istilah tak wajar (sebenarnya adalah bahasa latin dari organ tubuh) meski detik di jam weker mereka tepat menunjuk di angka satu. Jemari-jemari lembut Kagami masih menyisir helai demi helai rambut Kuroko, tetapi bagi sang kucing, ada kehampaan di balik sentuhannya. Hingga akhirnya Kagami memutuskan untuk menghela nafas amat panjang, diikuti dengan suara pelan saat menutup buku yang dihayatinya sedari tadi, Kuroko lalu mengambil inisiatif. Ekor berbulu putihnya yang lembut bergerak pelan, memberi tanda bagi Kagami bila kucing itu sama sekali tidak tertidur sejak awal.

"Kagami-kun."

Spontan, pria itu melembutkan pandangannya pada Kuroko. Ia paham benar apa yang ingin diutarakan sang kucing, "jadi dari tadi kau tidak tidur, 'kan?"

Tidak mengangguk, tidak pula menggeleng. Sang kucing memilih hanya menggerak-gerakkan ekornya saja—membuat Kagami menahan tawa. Sadar dengan perubahan sikap sang kucing, pria bermata rubi ini membawa tubuh Kuroko dalam pelukan erat.

"Maaf. Kau tahu 'kan kalau aku akan semakin bertambah tua, sedangkan kau akan tetap berwujud seperti ini. Jadi, untuk tetap hidup, aku harus belajar. Mungkin saja, suatu hari nanti aku juga bisa membuatmu jadi tua. Haha."

Dengan wajah sedatar alas wajan, Kuroko Tetsuya menggigit puncak daun telinga Kagami. Pria itu malah memunculkan semburat merah di sepanjang kulit wajah hingga lehernya. Mendengar lelucon pria yang selama ini telah berjasa dalam hal mengurus dan mendidiknya hingga menjadi kucing rumah yang baik tak pelik membuat Kuroko merasa tersanjung. Sebaliknya, ia kemudian berpikir lebih lama. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kagami padanya. Pemikiran sederhana darinya tidak selalu berarti nol. Bisa saja, andai ia telah jauh lebih jenius dari pendahulunya, perancangan sistem mutasi gen dengan intervensi fisiologis akan mengubah sifat manusia yang sejak awal dikatakan rapuh dalam hal usia akan berubah. Proses revolusi serta adaptasi makhluk hidup di setiap era mengalami perubahan yang drastis. Itulah yang terjadi pada diri Kuroko. Entah dari mana dan bagaimana hingga ia bisa terlahir di dunia yang dipenuhi dengan ribuan planet ini. Sesungguhnya, ia tak perlu mendapatkan jawabannya. Sebab, bumi tempat ia berpijak akan selalu berotasi pada pusat yang sama yakni Kagami Taiga.

"Jadi, jika Kagami-kun menjadi lebih pintar daripada saat ini, Kagami-kun akan membuatku hidup bersama Kagami-kun selamanya?"

Kagami tidak menjawab. Ia tersenyum. Perlahan ia menggeser bagian bawah tubuhnya agar posisi terasa lebih nyaman sembari pula ia menidurkan Kuroko dalam pelukannya. Bagai ninabobo di tengah malam, sang kucing mendapatkan kehangatan yang jauh lebih nyata dibanding beberapa saat yang lalu. Kepala berbungkus permen kapas berwarna sebiru langit itu tampak menyembul di antara dua lengan besar Kagami. Wajah sang kucing tersembunyi dalam dada bidang sang tuan.

"Bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya? Erm, _ah! _Aku adalah manusia, Kuroko. Manusia tidak dapat hidup selamanya. Itu peraturannya. Tetapi, jika aku mampu membuatmu tidak bersedih karena persoalan ini, berarti apa yang kulakukan selama menjadi manusia hingga saat ini tidak berarti sia-sia. Asalkan kau bersedia untuk menunggu, impian imbisil itu akan menjadi nyata."

Sekali lagi, Kuroko membiarkan kehangatan dari tiap sel yang dimiliki Kagami meradiasi tubuh mungilnya. Keabadian yang mutlak dimilikinya terkadang membuatnya hanya ingin menatap selama apapun langit di atas sana hingga sedalam apapun laut yang terhampar luas. Ada kenyataan yang indah untuk diingat, tetapi ada pula kebenaran yang jauh lebih pahit daripada apapun juga. Yakni, asumsi di setiap pertemuan pasti ada perpisahan. Kemudian, di setiap prolog akan diakhiri dengan epilog. Dan yang terakhir—

—bahwa Kuroko Tetsuya telah dipertemukan dengan Kagami Taiga oleh Tuhan.

Sebelum mengucapkan selamat tidur, Kagami Taiga memperoleh _sweet lick _dari sang kucing di sisi lehernya. Rasa dingin tak biasa menjalar hingga ke arah selatan tubuhnya. Tetapi, ia paham itulah cara Kuroko menunjukkan afeksinya pada sang tuan.

"_Oyasumi, Kuroko."_

* * *

**[II]**

**Sayuran, **_**Fish Chips**_** dan Cinta**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuroko menyisakan separuh dari sarapan paginya yang didonimasi oleh kukusan sayuran segar. Kala itu, Kagami tak memerhatikan dengan baik mengapa kucing peliharaannya tersebut melakukan hal yang semestinya tidak boleh dilakukan oleh kucing rumah. Bahwa, menyisakan makanan adalah perbuatan yang dibenci oleh Tuhan. Meski bukan seorang yang agamis, Kagami Taiga percaya pada setiap hukum alam. Ikhtisar apa yang kau tanam itulah yang akan kau tuai telah mendarah daging pada dirinya sejak kecil. Dahulu, saat ia masih berada di New York bersama Tatsuya, seringkali jua ia menyisakan sayuran berwarna hijau dan oranye di sisi-sisi piring makan siangnya. Tatsuya sudah berulangkali memperingatkan tetapi Kagami berusaha mengelak dan tak menggubris. Pikirnya, sayuran hanya untuk orang tua tak punya gigi. Oh, masuk akal juga.

Lalu, ada hari di mana sekolah mereka tengah merayakan _Vegetables Day_. Sekolah yang biasanya tampak sepi seusai bel akhir pelajaran tampak dipenuhi oleh kadet-kadet tentara nasional US. Slogan-slogan kampanye berwarna-warni ikut menghiasi tiap koridor dan pintu masuk sekolah. _Popeye _merupakan lambang personifikasi _super human _versi _marine soldier _karena ia sanggup menghabiskan lebih dari dua puluh bayam sintetis kalengan. Jadi, sejak saat itu, telah diputuskan bahwa _Vegetables Day _akan dirayakan sekali dalam seminggu. Inspeksi besar-besaran dilakukan. Anak-anak yang membenci sayur akan dikumpulkan dalam satu ruangan dan mereka akan dibekali dengan presentasi membosankan tentang bayam, wortel, buncis, brokoli, hingga yang tersisa di kepala mereka hanyalah _eat the vegetables or eat the nasty junk food._ Itu artinya, Kagami Taiga harus berpuasa lebih dari setengah hari. Dan, itu sama saja dengan membuang-buang kesempatan mengikuti kelas P.E yang tentu saja selalu diawali dengan basket. Kagami Taiga tak ingin meninggalkan satu kesempatan pun untuk berpatisipasi pada kelas itu. Bagaimana pun caranya.

Menyerah dengan keadaan, Kagami memutuskan untuk menelan bulat-bulat potongan brokoli. Ia pun tersedak dan berakhir dengan trauma mendalam bersama tuan brokoli. Kagami bersumpah tidak akan lagi mengendus bahkan menggigit sekecil apapun brokoli hingga kapanpun juga. Rencana berikutnya adalah wortel. Sayuran ini awalnya tak menjadi masalah, sebab Ibu Kagami kecil akan memasak wortel-wortel itu bersama dengan bakso daging. Ok, misi berhasil. Untuk jenis-jenis sayuran berikutnya tampak disukainya meski harus melalui beragam rintangan.

Ah, Kagami mengingat masa kecilnya tentang sayuran. Kuroko sang kucinglah yang membuatnya harus mengalami _de javu_ itu. Ada bagian-bagian dari memori itu yang tidak menyenangkan, seperti ketika Tatsuya sengaja menghiasi brokoli seolah mirip kembang kol. Sadar ia malah memakan brokoli dan bukannya kembang kol, seharian penuh Kagami mencecari Tatsuya dengan hinaan. _Well, _memori semacam itu hanya bagus untuk dikenang, tetapi untuk diulang kembali—_aku rasa tidak_.

Kagami sibuk menata lembar demi lembar formulir pasien yang kini ditelitinya. Sadar telah melupakan sesuatu hal, pria ini segera beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil _bento _buatannya sendiri. Ia tak menemukan Kuroko di manapun. Kalau bukan sedang mandi, mungkin sedang mencuci bulu-bulunya—_apa bedanya ya. _Sudut mata Kagami menemukan hal yang menarik sebelum meninggalkan ruang dapur. Ada piring yang masih menyisakan banyak sayur kukusan, tetapi ada bekas ikan goreng yang dibumbu tempura di sisi-sisinya. Kagami tentu mengingat menu sehari-hari yang dimasaknya untuk Kuroko. Dan tentu saja, tak ada makhluk hidup lain selain Kuroko yang menjadi pelaku dari perbuatan itu.

"_Yabee, _aku terlambat. Nanti saja saat pulang. Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Niat hati ingin menabok bokong Kuroko, apa daya waktu yang memisahkan.

Beberapa jam berlalu teramat cepat. Separuh hari dilewati sang kucing dengan bermalas-malasan. Kalau bukan berjemur di taman depan ruang santai sebelum matahari tepat di atas kepala, Kuroko akan menonton tv sembari menghabiskan jeruk manis. Tepat di akhir musim gugur seperti ini, suhu dan kelembaban udara akan menurun sepersekian senti. Karenanya, banyak dari para kucing akan lebih suka berdiam diri di dalam rumah dibanding menghabiskan waktu bersama kawanannya di luar sana. Berdiam diri dalam _kotatsu _seolah menjadi kebiasaan baru Kuroko. Sebelum musim gugur tiba, ia akan rajin sekali membantu melakukan pekerjaan rumah seperti mencuci hingga menyapu taman yang dipenuhi dengan dedaunan ginko yang kerap kali berguguran. Lain cerita untuk saat ini. Dan tampaknya, Kuroko tidak peduli bila ia sampai dimarahi oleh tuannya. Lagipula, akhir-akhir ini, Kagami selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang larut malam. Intensitas bertemu mata bisa dihitung jari.

Bosan dengan aktivitas mengganti-ganti chanel program tv, Kuroko pun melelapkan diri dengan menempelkan sebelah pipi di atas meja _kotatsu_. Ekspresi _deadpan-_nya kian menggelap dan menggelap seolah aura kebahagiaannya telah tersedot habis oleh para Dementor. Di luar kesadaran pun, ia sampai mengigau dan tertidur.

"Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun… Kagami-kun…"

Lalu, dunia sekelilingnya menjadi hitam sepenuhnya.

Kagami tiba dengan salju putih nyaris menutupi bahu dan puncak kepalanya. Sembari membuka sepatu dan menggantinya dengan alas kaki rumah, ia membersihkan sisa-sisa butiran putih itu dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Langkah kakinya sangat pelan dan hati-hati. Sepulang dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja, ia tak segera mengambil kereta jurusan Beika. Sebaliknya, ia menyempatkan diri berbelanja di pusat ikan segar yang terkenal di Tokyo. Berhasil menemukan yang ia cari, ia kemudian menuju _groceries_—pusat perbelanjaan sayur dan buah-buahan. Semua ide yang tengah direncanakannya berasal dari memori-memori aneh yang tersisip setiap kali ia menemukan anak-anak kecil yang tengah sibuk menyantap makan siangnya. Jika Kuroko bisa disamakan dengan anak-anak itu, maka apa yang saat ini dirasakan sang kucing kurang lebih tak ada beda dengan dirinya di masa lalu.

Benci sayuran. Oh, lebih tepatnya fase _benci sayuran_. Kagami berhasil melalui fase itu. Dan, ia tak menginginkan Kuroko menjadi _picky eater _seperti dirinya. Sebab, semua makanan segar pada dasarnya baik untuk tubuh. Yang menjadi masalah hanyalah proses penyajiannya.

Menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sejak pagi, Kagami lagi-lagi melembutkan pandangannya. Perlahan-lahan, tanpa membuatnya terbangun, Kagami membenarkan posisi tidur Kuroko. Sofa luas nan empuk di belakang _kotatsu _menjadi pelabuhan sementara Kuroko 'tuk mengecap manisnya mimpi indah. Seolah dapat merasakan radiasi hangat yang telah dikenalnya, Kuroko membuka kelopak matanya pelan-pelan. Kagami terkesiap dan menepuk-nepuk pelan _baby blue cotton _milik Kuroko. Ekor putih Kuroko bergerak-gerak ke segala arah (yang Kagami tahu bila kucing melakukan hal ini, itu artinya kucing tersebut sedang berada dalam kondisi senyaman mungkin). Dan, dalam waktu semenit saja, Kuroko kembali terlelap. Nafasnya teratur seperti semula.

Rasa sayang Kagami diwujudkan olehnya dengan mengecup manis kening Kuroko. Tanpa sadar, sang kucing membalas dengan senyuman dalam lelapnya.

"Yosh. Saatnya bekerja."

Artinya, Kagami akan menjalankan misinya membuat hidangan dari berbagai macam sayuran untuk Kuroko di malam yang dingin itu.

* * *

Aroma dan suara yang harmonis membuat kedua telinga dan ekor Kuroko menjadi tegak seketika. Ia terbangun—dalam keadaan benar-benar lapar. Ia sadar jika yang mengisi perutnya saat ini hanyalah menu sarapan paginya, minus sayuran kukus. Oleh karena Kagami hanya menyisakan sayuran-sayuran aneh untuk makan siang Kuroko, maka sang kucing pun memilih untuk bergulung dalam _kotatsu _saja. Sadar dengan aroma yang tak biasa namun sangat lezat ini, Kuroko pun segera meluruskan tubuhnya. Namun, Kagami tiba tepat di ujung pintu.

"_Ara, _kau sudah bangun? Tepat sekali, Kuroko. Haha."

Kagami membawa dua piring porselen di kedua tangannya. Lagi-lagi aroma yang sama tercium oleh sel-sel penghidu Kuroko yang sangat tajam. Kuroko sang kucing mengenal aroma ikan laut yang segar. Tetapi, ia masih kebingungan dengan wujud lain berwarna putih kekuningan di sisi-sisi si ikan. Wajah penuh tanya diajukannya pada sang koki.

"Oh. Nama masakan ini adalah _fish and chips_. Tetapi, aku sengaja mencampur _chips-_nya tidak hanya dari kentang saja melainkan dari semua jenis sayuran yang tidak kau makan tadi pagi, Kuroko."

Respon pertama yang Kuroko berikan saat mendengar jawaban Kagami ialah desisan. Sejauh mungkin kucing itu mengambil jarak dari Kagami. Tetapi, Kagami masih tertawa lebar.

"Tenang saja. Ini bukan dari sayuran bekas tadi pagi, Kuroko. Dan, umm, aku yakin kau pasti suka dengan menu yang satu ini. Kau harus mencobanya, ok?"

Kuroko masih terdiam dalam posisi bertahan. Namun, melihat kesungguhan yang terpancar di wajah Kagami membuatnya berubah pikiran, "apa enak?"

"Kalau tidak dicoba, kau tidak akan tahu." Kuroko masih bergeming. Kagami cemberut. "Hei, kau boleh tidak bicara padaku satu minggu penuh kalau kau pikir makanan ini tidak enak."

"Kau—yakin?"

Kagami mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa. Kedua mata rubinya menatap intens sepasang berlian biru Kuroko yang bersinar amat cerah. Apa yang dikatakan Kuroko sungguh bermakna kontradiksi. Sebab, bunyi cacing kelaparan dalam perutnya semakin membuat Kagami ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"_Urusai." _ucap Kuroko cepat, tanpa nada, tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ingin ditertawakan lebih lama oleh Kagami, sang kucing itu pun meraih sesendok penuh _chips._ "_Itadakimasu."_

Melumer dengan indahnya. Itulah deskripsi yang tepat saat sesendok _chips _dengan saus berwarna putih menempel di lidah kucing Kuroko. Satu kali kunyahan, Kuroko bisa merasakan berbagai bentuk rasa yang tercampur dalam satu. Begitu kompleks seolah ia tak hanya menelan satu macam sayuran saja. Tak ada yang mendominasi dan tak ada pula yang hilang. Seolah menyatu dengan perpaduan yang sangat khas. Jua, seolah Kuroko memperoleh _cinta _dalam hidangan yang dibuat oleh Kagami dengan sepenuh hati itu. Mata biru langit Kuroko berbinar-binar. Diamnya Kuroko saat menikmati sepiring _fish and chips-_nya sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Kagami bahwa sang kucing menyukai menu barunya. Kuroko menghabiskan kudapan malamnya tanpa sisa sedikit pun.

"_Dou? Oishi ne?_" tanya Kagami dengan satu tangan menahan dagu.

Sambil mengangguk tanpa ekspresi, Kuroko masih menikmati sisa-sisa bumbu di ujung-ujung sendoknya. Seperti ada bintang-bintang kecil bersinar di kepala Kuroko saat itu juga.

"Hahahaha. Sudah kuduga. _Eto, _menu itu tidak sengaja muncul di kepalaku saat aku menyaksikan banyak dari anak-anak seusiamu—atau di bawahmu—sangat membenci sayuran dalam kotak _bento-_nya. Sebenarnya, dulu aku juga sama seperti mereka. Pemilih-milih makanan. Tetapi, menjadi _picky eater _itu tidak bagus, Kuroko. Itu sama saja dengan kau tidak mensyukuri berkah Tuhan."

Kuroko melepas sendok dari mulutnya dan merendahkan wajahnya, "_demo, _sayuran yang Kagami-kun masak untuk sarapan pagi dan makan siang tadi terasa sangat asin. Seperti hanya dikukus saja. Hal itu sudah berlangsung kurang lebih seminggu ini. Aku paham Kagami-kun begitu sibuk akhir-akhir ini sampai-sampai tidak bisa membedakan yang mana garam dan yang mana gula. Lalu—"

Pria bersurai merah itu merasa tertohok. Ia mengakui bila kesibukan yang membuatnya setengah waras ini nyaris menjadikannya koki tak _berperasaan_. Kagami mengerti alasan mengapa Kuroko selalu menyisakan sayuran kukus itu di setiap sarapannya. Ya, alasan Kuroko memang benar. Rupa-rupanya, Kagami hanya memasukkan tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu akan bumbu-bumbu dasar dalam masakan. Dan, Kagami juga memahami kebesaran hati sang kucing yang tak ingin mengecewakannya dengan mengomentari setiap masakan yang dibuatnya setiap hari. Sebab, aturan dasar penikmat makanan yang baik adalah jangan pernah menghina masakan seorang koki professional.

"_Gomennasai, _Kagami-kun. Kuharap, Kagami-kun tidak marah karena i—"

Belum sempat Kuroko menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Kagami mengambil keputusan yang lebih singkat. Afeksinya selalu dalam bentuk pelukan.

"Tidak. Bukan kau yang semestinya meminta maaf, Kuroko. Itu—seharusnya aku." Kagami memeluk semakin erat. Kuroko merasa sesak, namun tidak sepadan dengan apa yang membebani pikiran Kagami saat ini. Kucing itu pun membalas pelukan sang tuan. Diistirahatkannya kepala biru muda itu di pundak Kagami. Kehangatan yang nyaman menguasai tubuhnya yang dingin.

"_Daijobu_, Kagami-kun. _Daijobu._"

Terkadang, banyak hal yang sama sekali tak disadari Kagami Taiga, namun Kuroko Tetsuya selalu mengingatnya. Setiap memori, sekecil apapun, akan menjadi potongan-potongan adegan yang manis. Jika mampu disatukan hingga menjadi _frame_, tentu sebuah tayangan indah akan muncul dalam gerakakan kinetis. Kagami Taiga mempelajari banyak hal dari kucing peliharaannya. Tak ada kata _tuan _ataupun _budak _dalam kisah mereka, sebab mereka adalah tuan dan budak untuk diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

Malam itu, Kuroko tengah bermalas-malasan di sisi Kagami. Tepat di atas _cushion _empuk nan hangat, keduanya menikmati tayangan animasi hitam putih dari kubikel tv. Mereka menyebutnya _Popeye the Sailor Man_. Berkisah tentang seorang pelaut yang menjadi kuat bila memakan bayam kalengan. Dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar, Kuroko menyaksikan adegan tepat saat Popeye berhasil menyelamatkan Olive Oil—sang kekasih—yang terjatuh dari tebing. Mengintip dari sudut mata, Kagami yang saat itu sibuk menyisiri helai demi helai surai lembut Kuroko hanya menahan tawa. Dipeluknya semakin erat sang kucing, lalu diakhiri dengan kecupan di pipi.

"Kagami-kun, wajahmu menghalangiku menonton adegan selanjutnya. Aku tidak bisa tahu apakah sang pelaut dapat menikahi kekasihnya."

Iseng, Kagami semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, "memangnya menonton animasi itu lebih asyik dibanding mengamati wajah tampanku ya?"

Kuroko-_neko _menggembungkan kedua pipinya. Keimutan yang ditunjukkan Kuroko semakin membuat Kagami ingin berbuat iseng. Tetapi, Kuroko hanya terdiam oleh ekspresi tak tertebak miliknya. Ia terdiam sebentar sementara menatap dalam-dalam batu rubi milik Kagami. Kagami melakukan hal yang sama. Tatapan intens diarahkannya pada Kuroko.

Dinginnya malam tak senada dengan kehangatan yang diperoleh oleh seorang anak Adam dan titisan _strain _kucing ajaib di bumi yang indah ini. Segalanya seolah menjadi vakum untuk sementara. Tak ada suara, tak ada gerakan, dan tak ada warna. Mereka melebur dalam cinta tak bernama. Selamanya, hingga kisah lain menanti tuk dituangkan di atas putihnya lembaran kertas.

'_Aku menyukaimu, Kagami-kun.'_

'_Hanya suka?'_

'…'

'_Hahaha.'_

'_I love you.'_

'_Thank you, Kuroko.'_

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

_Sesi curhatan author gendeng_

_Jadi, ide ini muncul sehabis : 1) nonton Food Truck di AFC (Asian Food Channel) dan kokinya lagi bahas menu Fish & Chips, 2) baca RAW version dari doujin buatan Inumog yang Kagami-kun to Aoi Neko to Kuroi Neko (I ADORBZ MY BABY KUROKO NEKO, HELL YEAH!), 3) post ujian di Interna =3=_

_Saya akui saya memang sedang hiatus total, tetapi… I CAN'T ERASE THE CUTIE KUROKO-NEKO IN MY HEAD! Yah, semacam itulah. Besok saya sibuk lagi. Doakan semoga kehidupan koas saya berlangsung damai ya. Amin._

_Thx for reading and reviewing. =)_


End file.
